Montando em Uma Vassoura
by Poli G
Summary: Uma mentira, uma vassoura e conteúdos de um estômago são ingredientes perfeitos para uma relação. LJ ONESHOT Tradução de 'Riding On A Broomstick' concedida por Callisto Nicol.


Me lembro claramente da noite em que me apaixonei por James Potter. Ok, eu não me apaixonei por ele em uma noite. Eu me julgo uma pessoa forte o suficiente de modo que leva mais do que uma batida de coração para mudar minha opinião. Foi meio que um processo, e eu lentamente fui mudando minha mente, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente da noite em que tudo veio á tona.

James abordou-me, em meados de Outubro, com a notícia de que Dumbledore pretendia realizar um Desfile no final do ano em que os Monitores - Chefe seriam obrigados a andar juntos numa vassoura para fins amorosos (eu descrevo isso textualmente. Ele, honestamente, usou a palavra 'amoroso' na minha frente, com uma cara séria e seu olhar sem abandonar o meu. Tenho que admitir que fiquei impressionada.). Naturalmente, eu não acreditei nele. Ele podia ser o Monitor-Chefe, e nós podíamos ser amigos, mas aquilo era o tipo de traquinice que Potter pregaria quando eu menos esperasse. Eu procurei Dumbledore e, para minha consternação, descobri que James não estava mentindo.

De repente, me confrontei com a apreensão de andar em uma vassoura. Eu não posso salientar suficientemente o tamanho do pavor que eu tenho de voar. Tive as aulas de vôo no primeiro ano, mas depois disso, nunca mais encostei em uma vassoura. Eu tinha certeza de que poderia ir para o lugar que quisesse com Aparatação, Pó de Flu, transporte trouxa, ou meus dois pés. Eu não usaria uma vassoura. Inflexivelmente, disse á Dumbledore que ele deveria estar louco ao esperar que eu montasse em uma vassoura por um tempo maior que dois segundos. Foi quando ele jogou seu golpe baixo.

"Mas Senhorita Evans, você vai realmente privar a escola de ver a Monitora-Chefe, e no processo, decepcionar seu Diretor e seu Monitor-Chefe?"

A partir deste dia, não sei se estava mais preocupada em decepcionar Dumbledore ou James. Em todo o caso, encontrei-me dizendo sim e concordando em ter aulas de vôo na parte traseira de uma vassoura.

Você entende o que isso significa? Eu não.

Significa que eu concordara em passar uma noite com James.

Em uma vassoura.

Eu!

Passar uma noite com o garoto que eu talvez gostasse EM UMA VASSOURA?

Eu não tinha certeza se deveria estar gostando ou apavorada. Me firmei em uma mistura dos dois, o que me deixou com náuseas.

Na noite escolhida, James escoltou-me da Sala Comunal da Grifinória até o campo de Quadribol. Paramos primeiro no armário de vassouras para pegar uma.

"Mas você não tem uma?" - perguntei.

"Claro que tenho, " - ele respondeu facilmente, desajeitando-se com a fechadura - mas acho que uma vassoura mais lenta da escola é uma escolha melhor para seu primeiro trajeto. A minha é do modelo mais rápido, e mesmo que eu goste de velocidade, não quero assustá-la antes de deixar o chão.

Fiquei tocada. Não podia acreditar que ele abandonara sua obviamente melhor vassoura apenas para que eu me sentisse confortável. Era a coisa mais doce que ele havia feito.

Um barulho alto voltou minha atenção para o armário de vassouras. Momentos depois James apareceu, embaraçado:

" Eu tropecei nelas." - Ele disse, sua face corando. Foi fofo e encantador. Eu gesticulei para o campo.

Este é o momento em que a noite ficou interessante. James passou uma perna sobre a vassoura e disse pra mim fazer o mesmo. Eu fiz. Uma vez montada na vassoura, contudo, eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos. Pela primeira vez desde que fiquei sabendo sobre o Desfile, me ocorria que para voar em uma vassoura com James, eu teria que segurar-me nele. Tipo tocá-lo. Contato físico.

Eu hesitantemente coloquei minhas minhas mãos em seus ombros. Ele não disse nada, então imaginei que seria o correto, especialmente para um Desfile onde não iríamos (deveríamos) ir muito rápido.

"Pronta?" - Ele perguntou.

"Pronta." - Eu respondi mansamente.

A vassoura atirou-se para cima. Eu gritei e envolvi meus braços na cintura dele.

"Calma Lily" - ele disse gentilmente - "Nós mal começamos!"

"Você nos arremessou pra cima!" - eu gritei - "Eu tinha razão para - AAAAH!"

Eu não sei se ele estava tentando me matar ou se ele apenas curtia minha dor (e pra deixar claro que eu não o encarei nesse momento (mesmo que fosse muuuuuito bom abraçá-lo)) , mas ele tinha lançado a vassoura para frente de modo que atingimos o fim do campo de Quadribol num tempo que eu estava certa ser recorde. A vassoura freou-se abruptamente á meros milímetros daqueles arcos vermelhinhos em que a grande bola vermelha passa, e eu fui esmagada contra as costas de James. Depois que tive certeza de que a vassoura não iria se mover, eu desenrolei um braço de James (apenas um, continuei segurando em James com o outro como se a Morte estivesse me encarando) e dei um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça do Monitor - Chefe.

"Para quê foi isso?" - eu bati - " Pensei que você iria devagar pra que eu não morresse de susto, o que pode acontecer agora mesmo! Ou melhor ainda, eu morrer de trauma!"

"Não fui eu!" - disse ele, sua voz débil - "A vassoura só arrancou..."

Ele foi interrompido quando nos atiramos pelo campo. Gritei e tranquei meus braços em James como uma sanguessuga - ok, este deve ser um péssimo exemplo, mas fiz o meu melhor para espremer as entranhas de James pelo seu nariz (graças a Deus não o fiz - ou isso teria possivelmente me obrigado a sair com ele em algum momento - mas só possivelmente, porque eu nunca (ou eu achava que nunca) faria isso) enquanto a vassoura brecava e recomeçava a correr transformando o passeio em uma coisa caótica.

"Mas que diabos..." - eu palidamente ouvi James rosnar sobre os meus gritos. Ele lançou a vassoura fortemente para a esquerda, e eu senti meu jantar subir, então ele a lançou para a direita, e senti meu jantar cair pela minha garganta de volta.

A vassoura parou, pelo menos naquele momento.

"Vou passar mal" - eu disse, descansando minha testa nas costas de James.

"Eu sinto muito, Lily" - James disse - "Eu não sei o que aconteceu com essa vassoura - espera, você disse passar mal?"

Escolhi aquele momento para inclinar minha cabeça para o lado conforme o vômito voltava pela minha garganta e saia pela minha boca.

A vassoura escolheu aquele momento para se atirar de lado, fazendo com que fossêmos respingados por 'As Entranhas de Lily' .

James escolheu aquele momento para xingar.

Eu simplesmente vomitei de novo.

Eu vou amar James Potter para sempre porque ao invés de ficar bravo ou gritar obscenidades (bom, okay, ele já tinha gritado obscenidades, mas ignorando este pequeno detalhe) ele se virou e gentilmente me limpou usando uma variedade de feitiços. Eu estava desmasiado aturdida para fazer o mesmo com ele. Então ele afagou meu cabelo docemente e perguntou "Você vai ficar bem?"

Se eu não estava apaixonada por ele antes, certamente ficaria depois disto. Ele estava tão doce e cuidadoso.

A vassoura tentou nos jogar para fora, arruinando o momento carinhoso, e James quase caiu, sentando em uma posição estranha e meio que de lado. Voltei meus braços para a cintura de James, e fechei meus olhos contra a nossa iminente destruição. Pelo menos se eu fosse morrer, eu iria morrer com o homem que amava, sob as estrelas e com o estômago vazio.

Não morremos, no entanto, porque James teve essa incrível briga com a vassoura no meio do ar que nos levou ao chão com segurança. Engraçado como no momento em que tocamos o chão, a vassoura pareceu morrer.

James se virou quase que imediatamente para me checar e ter certeza de que não haviam danos permanentes. Não havia - agora que estávamos no chão, me senti quase que bem, um pouco abalada, e um pouco com fome, visto que esvaziei o conteúdo do meu estômago.

"Lily, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo" - ele disse sinceramente.

"Não sinta - não é culpa sua..." -eu respondi. Então pausei, uma suspeita nascendo - é?"

"O que? Uh, não, não é. Não seja ridícula. Eu disse que sinto muito?"

Minha suspeita me abandonou, e eu apenas ofereci-lhe um sorriso fraco.

"Venha" - ele disse - "Vamos voltar para o castelo. Podemos tentar esse negócio de vôo outra hora, com uma vassoura segura - ou melhor ainda, meu quarto. Vassoura! Minha vassoura!¹'

Eu sorri levemente para minha mão pra dentro da sua, eu disse "Talvez" e comecei a andar em direção ao castelo, mas fui puxada de volta porque ele não se moveu. Arqueei uma sombrancelha em sua direção, mas ele estava muito ocupado olhando debilmente nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "...James?"

Ele olhou nos meus olhos antes de retornar rapidamente o olhar para nossas mãos. Eu dei um leve puxão.

"Vamos, isto já é mais do que uma saída rápida, e eu quero ver se sobrou algo para comer já que não tem nada no meu estômago."

"Mas... mas... você..e... eu e... mão..." - Eu sorri para ele. Ele me olhou, e seu rosto estava iluminado. - "Sabe, Lily, eu acho que a noite foi bem produtiva, mesmo que nós tenhamos quase morrido na vassoura."

"Mnn, talvez." - Eu disse de novo, caminhando de volta para o castelo, a mão de James Potter firme na minha, e a Vassoura da Morte deitada esquecida no chão do campo.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

É tudo culpa do Remus, sério, o motivo de eu e Lily termos ficado juntos. Se não fosse por ele, ela provavelmente ainda estaria me odiando.

Cerca de uma semana no Sétimo Ano, Remus invadiu o quarto anunciando: "Eu tenho um plano."

Essas palavras não são incomuns na nossa morada bagunçada, mas vindas de Remus sem nem ao menos eu ou Sirius ter pedido as torna especiais.

"Bem, qual é o plano?" - Sirius perguntou.

"É!" - Peter disse afinadamente.

"Então?" - Eu perguntei.

Remus suspirou profundamente: "É sobre Lily."

"Aah, cacete², quem se interessa?" - Sirius exclamou - "Pensei que estivéssemos executando a Operação Fingir Que James Não Ama Lily Loucamante Para Que Ela Talvez Perceba E Pare De Transformar Sua Merda De Vida Em Algo Miserável E O Agarre De Vez?"

(Operação FQJNALLPQETPEPDTSMDVEAMEOADV Peter disse, na verdade - é, também ficamos surpresos.)

Sirius sabia, contudo (ofendidamente - o que é um absurdo de palavra, Remus - seu dicionário não SABE tudo. Este privilégio especial é reservado para JAMES POTTER) que eu me interessava por tudo sobre Lily.

"Isso foi antes de eu descobrir que ela odeia vassouras" - Remus disse.

"Mas nós sempre soubemos que ela odeia vassouras" - Peter disse.

"Sim, mas eu não _sabia_."

"Moony, desenrola! Explique!" - Sirius ordenou.

"Eu estava conversando com Lily agora, na Sala Comunal." - Remus disse - "Nós estávamos conversando casualmente sobre medos e ela me explicou o quanto odeia vassouras - sim, sim, Sirius, eu sei que 'medo' e 'ódio' são duas coisas diferentes, não me interrompa - e não me interrompa pra falar que não ia me interromper! De qualquer jeito, eu a perguntei se ela iria subir em uma vassoura alguma vez de novo, e ela veementemente disse que não, porque para estar em uma vassoura, ela teria que se agarrar na pessoa na frente dela e contato corporal não é apenas não atraente para ela mas contato corporal no _ar _aonde ela possivelmente poderia cair e morrer quando percebesse o que estava fazendo e soltasse-se acidentalmente também não é nada atraente para ela."

Eu tinha uma vaga idéia da onde isso iria chegar, e se Remus fosse nessa direção, eu iria felizmente largar a Operação FQJNALLPQETPEPDTSMDVEAMEOADV.

"E?" - Sirius solicitou.

"E tudo o que temos que fazer é colocá-la no ar em uma vassoura com James e ela será dele! E não em _qualquer_ vassoura, mas em uma vassoura que esteja fora de controle para que ela tenha que se segurar nele pela sua vida!"

Adeus, Operação FQJNALLPQETPEPDTSMDVEAMEOADV!

E gostaria que ficasse claro que ouvir uma ideia tão insana de Moony é estranho e me fez questionar se ele e Padfoot acidentalmente trocaram de cérebro, o que Sirius estava pretendo fazer desde os três (lê-se: terceiro ano - é, isso tecnicamente nos colocaria com sete anos de idade agora, mas não importa, meninos de sete anos podem transar - oh, imagem doentia na cabeça agora, esqueça, nós temos DEZESSETE, e isso não tem nada a ver com a minha história).

"Remus, Moony, meu querido, você está muito parecido comigo" - Sirius disse, sorrindo - "Posso morrer feliz agora."

"Por favor, morra."

"Hey!"

"Meninos!" - Eu disse - "De volta ao dilema. Como vamos colocar minha Lily em uma vassoura comigo, sem raptá-la, o que iria sem dúvida arruinar todo o plano em primeiro lugar?"

Nos levou três dias para conseguir a solução para este problema, e foi no meio da aula de Historia da Magia que Sirius apareceu com a ideia brilhante.

"Já sei!" - ele sussurrou, baixo o suficiente para Lily não nos ouvir (ela estava sentada á apenas três fileiras de distância, e provavelmente era a única pessoa que prestava atenção á aula sem graça de Biff.) mas auto o suficiente para ouvi-lo - "Prongs, diga á ela que vocês dois vão ter que voar juntos num desfile que Dumbledore está planejando para Março ou algo assim, e que vocês têm que praticar!"

"Claro, porque ela acreditaria nisso" - eu ironizei

"James está certo" - Remus disse. Peter concordou.

"Então ponha Dumbledore no plano e peça á ele para dizer á ela que ela tem de fazer isso. " - Sirius respondeu.

Todos nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

"Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi!" - eu disse, talvez um pouco alto demais (ok, talvez alto demais)

"E porque, Mr. Potter, o fato de Urg o Sujo estar tentando decapitar Bodred o Barbudo é a coisa mais ridícula que você já ouviu?" - Professor Bins perguntou.

Geralmente eu tenho uma respota esperta e engraçadinha pra questões como esta, mas fiquei um pouco distraído no momento por Lily estar me encarando, e eu juro que ela quase sorriu. Eu estava tão fora do ar por causa do quase-sorriso dela que eu gaguejei e consegui detenção por uma semana, apesar de ser Monitor - Chefe.

"Você está corando" - Sirius comentou, depois que Binns voltou á aula. Franzi as sombrancelhas pra ele.

"Pelo menos não sou louco o suficiente para incluir _Dumbledore_ em nossos planos malucos."

"Talvez você devesse ser." - Remus interveio - "Lily acreditaria em Dumbledore."

Meus amigos estão loucos.

Eu estava louco porque fui coagido á pedir ajuda á Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore. O Diretor_.

Jurei que Sirius estava polindo Moony. Sete anos é aparentemente muito para o nosso pobre lobisomem ter mantido sua sanidade.

Eram meados de Setembro quando eu, contra a minha vontade, concordei em conversar com o Diretor. Consegui adiar isso por uma semana por causa da minha detenção, e então eu não mais falei disso esperando que meus colegas tivessem esquecido de seu plano insano. Remus me cercou no meio de Outubro, um mês depois de Sirius ter cozinhado o plano, e me levou forçadamente ao escritório de Dumbledore. Hesitantemente, bati em sua porta e entrei. Arrastando meus pés pelas escadas que levavam á sala do escritório, levantei minha cabeça enquanto caminhava para a poltrona que Dumbledore me oferecia. Isto era embaraçoso - era como perguntar a sua mãe se ela se importaria se você colorisse a parede: estúpido.

"Como posso te ajudar, James?" - Dumbledore perguntou - "Gotas de limão?"

"Não, obrigado, senhor" - Eu murmurei. Bom, eu estava aqui, poderia pelo menos acabar logo com isso. Olhando nos olhos do diretor, eu disse : " Eu tenho um pedido. Um pedido lunático, psicótico que Moo-- er, uh, Remus aprovou. Na verdade, foi ele quem me arrastou até aqui. Então se o senhor me achar maluco, culpe Remus e Sirius porque foram eles quem formularam essa loucura."

Dumbledore apenas ficou sentado olhando prazerosamente.

"Bom, senhor, Remus descobriu que Lily não se sente muito atraída por vassouras, o que nós já sabíamos, mas ele acha que seria interessante colocar ela e eu em cima de uma, e de algum modo isto encorajará sua afeição; mas para fazer isso, precisamos de uma desculpa legitimada, ou ela nunca aceitará, e foi então que Sirius pensou em inventar algum tipo de desfile em que o senhor estivesse organizando, onde os Monitores teriam que voar em uma vassoura juntos para qualquer que seja a razão e foi quando os punheteiros³ --- er, uh, maloqueiros, foi quando os _maloqueiros _sugeriram colocar o senhor nessa maluquice para que Lily acreditasse e passasse um tempo comigo em uma vassoura."

Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos piscando, e disse: "Claro que eu ajudarei vocês, rapazes."

Ele concordou.

_Ele concordou_ em nos ajudar (e então me dispensou, mas eu estava em estado de choque pra ter percebido).

ELE CONCORDOU.

Velho maluco.

A próxima tarefa seria achar Lily. Decidi contar pra ela primeiro, e deixá-la procurar Dumbledore sozinha porque não havia possibilidade de eu estar no mesmo cômodo que os dois discutindo nosso desfile falso sem cair na risada diante da insanidade de toda a situação. Sirius me ajudou a encontrá-la (Peter estava com o Mapa fazendo Merlin sabe o quê), me oferecendo encorajamento. Infelizmente, encorajamento de Sirius vem de maneira declarada, como "Não se esqueça de encará-la amorosamente¹¹ de maneira sorrateira - olhadas diretas e óbvias terminam em azarações e viagens para o Hospital Wing - e nós já passamos tempo por demais lá." Mais infeliz foi o fato do meu cérebro estar tão ligado nos conselhos de Sirius que eu não consegui tirar a palavra "amoroso" da minha cabeça. De tal maneira que eu me certifiquei de encará-la quando a encontrei.

"Hey, Lily."

"Oh, oi, James"

"Estava te procurando. Eu, uh, acabo de encontrar com Dumbledore, e aparentemente, ele está planejando um desfile no fim do ano que envolve nós dois. E quando digo envolve nós dois, digo que os Monitores estão sendo requeridos á andarem juntos em uma vassoura para fins amorosos."

Eu simplesmente não disse isso. Exceto que eu disse. Á meu crédito, dei um jeito de firmar o olhar no de Lily e não olhei para outra direção, apesar de estar desesperadamente tentado á fazer isso. Ouvi Sirius rindo (provavelmente porque ele estava quase que ao meu lado. Pelo menos ele manteve a risada pra si mesmo. Bundão²².)

Eu sai dali rapidamente e rezei para que Dumbledore não estivesse mentindo quando disse que nos ajudaria. Nem queria imaginar como seria a conversa deles...

Afortunadamente, o velho não estava mentindo, e em uma semana eu e Lily tínhamos um encontro (WOOHOO, UM ENCONTRO! Sim, um encontro de treino, e um pouco forçado, mas mesmo assim um encontro!) para praticar vôo e acalmá-la com relação á essa ideia (ela estava terrivelmente aterrorizada, mas ela não usaria a palavra 'aterrorizada'. Ele preferiria 'preocupada' ou 'insatisfeita').

'A Noite' finalmente chegara. Meus amigos sorrateiramente deixaram a Sala Comunal antes de eu me encontrar com Lily para que chegassem antes no ármario de vassouras e pegassem uma para encantar/enfeitiçar/azarar. Eu estava pronto para mijar nas calças como uma garotinha e ela descobrir e me atacar uma pedra na cabeça, mas uma vez com ela, esqueci de minhas preocupações, e me deixei aproveitar o tempo que tinha com minha garota.

No ármario de vassouras, eu a deixei do lado de fora e entrei para pegar uma. Os meninos estavam lá, de sorrisinhos enquanto seguravam a vassoura que haviam preparado pra mim. "Qual é a do sorrisinho?" - eu sussurrei.

"Oh, você verá." - Sirius sussurrou de volta. Eu franzi as sombrancelhas.

"Vocês não fizeram nada de estúpido, do que irão arrepender quando eu estiver socando suas caras, fizeram?" - Eu perguntei.

"Claro que não" - Remus respondeu - "Agora vá antes que Lily pense que as vassouras comeram você!" - eu bufei enquanto me virava para sair do armário. Foi quando Peter decidiu tropeçar e cair sobre metade das vassouras.

"Wormtail!" - eu sibilei - "Você vai estragar tudo!"

"Mas tinha um rato!" - ele chorou de volta.

"Wormtail, seu retardado, você É um rato!" - Sirius disse irritado.

"Eu sei!" - veio a resposta embaraçosa. Eu sai naquele momento para ter certeza que Lily não havia me deixado. Agradecidamente ela estava exatamente onde eu a havia deixado, uma expressão meio confusa. Oh, claro, os barulhos lá dentro... Pareça embaraçado, Potter! Fiz meu melhor.

"Eu tropecei nelas" - eu disse, esperando que ela entendesse que eu quis dizer as vassouras. Ela sorriu pra mim, e eu tive meu momento-garota: corei. Eu! James Potter! Corei diante de um sorriso de uma garota! Graças a Merlin, Sirius não tinha visto isso. Ele teria tirado sarro de mim, com certeza (e nem sei se eu poderia culpá-lo por isso. Se eu tivesse visto _ele_ corar, o ridicularizaria pelo resto da vida. É justo.)

Finalmente ganhei confiança assim que montamos na vassoura. Estava no meu território. Podia voar com a melhor delas. E logo estaria com Lily Evans agarrada nas minhas costas. Eu sorri, feliz por ela estar atrás de mim. Ela, gentilmente, colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e eu quase morri de felicidade. Eu pensei honestamente que esta era a primeira vez que ela me tocava - não, peraí, estou errado. Ela me bateu uma vez no quinto ano. Mas este era o primeiro contato _bom_ que a gente tinha. E logo teríamos mais! Aaaaiii!

Aham. Eu não sou uma garota, juro.

Mal havíamos saído do chão (Lily estava me apertando como se a Morte estivesse em seu encalce - aahh, benção! ) quando Remus (imaginei que fosse ele. Sirius não era o cabeça dos feitiços. Ele teria nos explodido e arruinado toda a noite) começou a fazer sua mágica. Se é que podia chamar isso de mágica. O que eu fiz, considerando que isto fez Lily me abraçar. A questão é que eu mal tinha segurado na vassoura propriamente quando ela foi instantaneamente transportada para os arcos no fim do campo. Eu estava quase que ocupado demais agradecendo Merlin por eu estar segurando fortemente na vassoura para não notar os gritos de Lily, mas depois de muito tempo com o som bem na sua orelha, você não pode realmente ignorá-lo. Seus choramingos tinham abençoadamente terminados quando ela bateu de encontro nas minhas costas (o que _doeu _- ela não é uma menininha pequenininha e suave, desconsiderando o que as escalas e as dimensões clamam ). Eu sinceramente me perguntei se a minha espinha tinha se quebrado com o impacto. Não me surpreenderia. Eu estava com muito medo de me mover caso eu realmente tivesse quebrado a espinha porque ouvi dizer que quando você se mexe se sua espinha foi azarada, você fica permanentemente naquela posição, e a ideia de ficar dobrado pra sempre (eu teria virado pra trás para ver minha assassina - ela é muito linda pra ser ignorada mesmo quando está acabando com a minha espinha) era completamente desagradável.

Claro, muito mais desagradavél era imaginá-la gritando atrás de mim a noite toda, e quando ela percebeu que podia respirar sem cair da vassoura, ela começou a esbravejar com uma voz que provavelmente poderia ser rival da de McGonagall.

"Isto foi fascinante, James, não poderia estar mais feliz! Vamos fazer de novo!"

... Pelo menos era o que eu queria que ela dissesse. O que ela realmente disse (gritou, na verdade) foi algo tipo: "Para quê foi isso? Pensei que você iria devagar pra que eu não morresse de susto, o que pode acontecer agora mesmo! Ou melhor ainda, eu morrer de trauma!"

Merlin sabe o quanto ela gritou. Todo aquele barulho fez meu interior virar gelatina, deixando minha voz trêmula quando eu respondi "Não fui eu, a vassoura só arrancou..."

Mas eu não tive a chance de me defender porque Remus nos fez voar pelo ar fazendo Lily, repentinamente, tentar seu melhor para me arrancar todo o oxigênio do sistema (inclusive o da minha corrente sanguínea. Juro que ela poderia ter me cortado no meio com aquele aperto.) E eu me importei? Não (tá, talvez um pouco), porque ela estava se segurando em mim como se eu fosse a única coisa que importava na vida dela. O que eu não daria para ser a única coisa que importasse na vida dela? Eu a amo... sinceramente a amo, apesar de toda aquela situação confusa...

MERDA!

Eu joguei a vassoura para a esquerda para evitar uma batida, então senti Remus nos jogar para a direita antes de abruptamente terminar com o vôo maluco. Eu escutei vagamente Lily dizer algo como 'Vou passar mal', mas estava especulando como soar pezasoramente quando eu não estava.

"Lily, eu sinto muito" - comecei - "Eu não sei o que aconteceu com esse pedaço de maaaa - espera, você disse passar mal?"

Ela disse. Eu descobri isso quando ela virou a cabeça de lado para vomitar e Remus, o desgraçado, jogou a vassoura de lado para que pudéssemos ser cobertos pelos restos de Lily.

AAH! MINHA VASSOURA ESTÁ ARRUINADA. ESTÁ COBERTA DE ÁCIDO ESTOMACAL. Com certeza uma escolha errada de palavras. MAS QUE POR...

Ela vomitou DE NOVO.

Ooh, nojento (é, é, eu fiz uma ambiguidade, woo hoo, minha vassoura está coberta de VÔMITO!)

Ooh, espera, essa não é a minha vassoura, é uma da escola. Heh. Certo, então. De volta á garota.

Eu nos limpei com alguns feitiços que tive de aprender ao longo dos anos devido as escapadas mensais á Casa dos Gritos. Permita-me dizer que eu fiz um bom trabalho. Então, eu não consegui evitar. Lily parecia tão vulnerável e linda e incapaz de me bater se eu a tocasse que eu simplesmente levantei a mão e afaguei o cabelo dela. Era tão macio quanto parecia (não que, você sabe, eu já tenha reparado).

Eu não sei o que fiz, mas sei que faria cem vezes porque juro que ela iria me beijar se o idiota do Remus e sua merda de varinha não tivesse tentado nos jogar pra fora da droga de vassoura. Eu, sendo o incrível e macho homem que era, quase cai porque não estava segurando. Isto teria sido um absurdo - quase consigo prosseguir um passo com a garota, e então cairia para minha prematura morte. Bom, pelo menos isto estaria na consciência de Remus para sempre, e eu poderia assombrá-lo sempre que achasse necessário.

Decidi mover a vassoura para o chão, para que pudéssemos pousar, apesar do fato de estarmos no ar por meros... dez minutos. Talvez dezessete, mas vinte era demais.

Uma vez em segurança no chão, dei a Lily um carinhoso olhar de check-up (para que eu pudesse tocá-la 'inocentemente'. Bahah. Ela nunca suspeitaria de meus motivos interiores) e falsas desculpas sinceras. "Lily, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo!"

"Não sinta - não é culpa sua..." - ela disse gentilmente. Estava quase sorrindo quando ela falou, a voz cheia de suspeitas - é?"

Oh, merda. Oh merda, oh merda, oh merda, oh merda. Ela sabe. Ela sabe e agora ela vai me bater _de novo_ (não importa se a última vez foi no quinto ano) e este é o fim de algo lindo _que nunca tívemos a chance de compartilhar._

"O que? Uh, não, não é. Não seja ridícula. Eu disse que sinto muito?"

Que coisa mais sem noção de se dizer. _Uh, não, não é_? É, como se _isso _não quisesse dizer: "Me bate, sou culpado"!

Você sabe o que ela fez?

VOCÊ SABE?

Ela.

Acreditou.

Em mim.

Ou isto ou ela sofreu de um sério trauma mental por causa da experiência na vassoura e não estava pensando direito. De qualquer jeito, eu ia deixá-la ser feliz e não perguntar sobre isso.

"Venha" - eu disse - "Vamos voltar para o castelo. Podemos tentar esse negócio de vôo outra hora, com uma vassoura segura - ou melhor ainda, meu quarto. Vassoura! Minha vassoura!"

É, este sou eu, sendo o besta.

Miraculosamente, ela segurou minha mão e disse 'Talvez', conforme começava a caminhar na direção do castelo.

.... Peraí, segurou minha mão?

Mão?

Minha?

Eu?

Ela?

O quê?

"James, vamos!" - ela disse, um pouco impaciente - Isto já é mais do que uma saída rápida, e eu quero ver se sobrou algo para comer já que não tem nada no meu estômago."

Mãos?

De mãos dadas?

Nós?

"Mas... mas... você..e... eu e... mão..." - Bom, pela primeira vez meu cérebro e minha boca pareciam estar se comunicando um com o outro. QUE PENA QUE ESTA DROGA DE COMUNICAÇÃO TINHA QUE SER ASSIM.

Mas então ela sorriu, e todos os meus problemas se esvairam para longe. Eu sorri. "Sabe, Lily, eu acho que a noite foi bem produtiva, mesmo que nós tenhamos quase morrido na vassoura."

"Mm, talvez" - Ela respondeu enquanto caminhávamos para o castelo.

Meu sorriso se escancarou. Lily Evans estava segurando minha mão, ela tinha sido a que tomara a iniciativa. Eu agradecerei Remus pela brilhante idéia de nos colocar juntos em uma vassoura, porque sem esse plano ridículo, quem sabe quando Lily teria se aberto para mim? Merlin, eu podia ter graduado e nunca ter segurado a mão dessa garota, ou a beijado!

...Ooh, beijar...

Acho que vou tentar essa agora mesmo.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Então, Moony" - Sirius disse enquanto pegava a vassoura que Prongs havia deixado no campo - "como você sabia que jogar Evans na vassoura com nosso Prongsie era o truque?"

Moony sorriu. - "Enquanto eu e Lily conversávamos, ela talvez tenha deixado escapar acidentalmente o fato de que possivelmente teria uma queda por Prongs, e não seria preciso de muito para levá-la ao limite e sair com ele."

Sirius levantou as sombrancelhas - "Entendo."

"Espera, o que isso tem a ver com ela ter medo de vassouras?" - Wormtail perguntou.

"Absolutamente nada." - Remus respondeu.

"Não entendo." - Wormtail disse.

"O que eu realmente quero saber" - Moony sussurrou - "é como James contara pra ela que o desfile era uma farsa."

* * *

• Notinhas básicas:

¹ Vassoura e Quarto surgiram do trocadilho Broom e Room. Português não tem tradução boa pra isso :/'  
² Bollocking - é 'cacete' mesmo, gente :]  
³ Wanker se usa para definir pessoas que se masturbam. Bloke é como se fosse o nosso 'Mano'.  
¹¹ Sirius diz 'Ogle her'; ogle (como qlqr palavra no inglês) tem vários significados, como encarar amorosamente, amoroso, encarar sorrateiramente, etc.  
¹ A palavra é 'Prat', que significa 'Parte carnuda do corpo humano aonde sentamos'. Bundão :]


End file.
